Fanonlords Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 June 2013
07:43 I'VE SEEN THE FUTURE. 07:43 God, not popcorn... 07:43 Questions and Answers - Friday: June 28th 2013 07:43 Uh... 07:43 I'll.... Be..... 07:44 Up there.... 07:44 *points at the roof* 07:44 .-. 07:44 - Still having bad thoughts.- 07:44 ARGH. 07:46 Don't think about the brown squirrel in the corner 07:46 o_e 07:46 - Just did.- 07:46 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH- 07:46 Leonidas: (lol) 07:46 http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/2/2d/Leo_-_Bad%2C_Bad_Mind%21.png 07:47 dang, I thought that would help 07:47 Already saw. 07:48 Popcorn: MEOW! 07:48 ARGH!!! 07:48 O.e 07:48 *gone* 07:49 *Runs away* 07:49 Butter: MEOW! 07:49 07:49 o.o 07:49 BUTTER AND POPCORN- 07:49 EVEN WORSE! 07:49 AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- 07:49 07:49 *Popcorn teleports behind Ice* 07:49 Be careful of my dance moves. 07:49 07:49 They have... 07:50 *turns around* 07:50 Disastrous consequences. 07:50 OH GAWD 07:50 What? 07:50 Popcorn: MEOW! *Jumps on Ice's face* 07:50 COME ON DX 07:50 O.O I haz logic 07:50 *Popcorn scratches Ice's face* 07:51 Popcorn's only from Humagons, correct? 07:51 Si. 07:51 Somebody I don;t know 07:51 YOU DON'T KNOW HIM? 07:51 WOLF. 07:51 WHY. 07:51 O_O 07:51 o_e 07:51 Wut. 07:51 Dirty mind we don't need =L 07:52 And... A majority of us has a Humagon character... 07:52 LOGIC IS AWESOME 07:52 I don't 07:53 Popcorn doesn't know you, then. 07:53 Yay 07:53 I feeel safe 07:55 ZIE! 07:55 ZIE ATE POPCORN AND BUTTER! T.T 07:55 X_X 07:56 Haos.... Darkus.... Haos... Darkus.... Lion..... Liger..... Melee..... Ranged.... 07:56 GOD IT'S SO HARD DX 07:56 Uh... 07:56 CLAWIURGE (:D) 07:57 And... Popcorn's gone :/ 07:58 My best friend is a Haos Spork 07:58 :/ 07:58 07:58 *Hies popcorn behind my back* 07:58 Yes 07:59 07:59 <'Ello> 07:59 Hi Bolt 07:59 Hey Wolf 07:59 Hey Ice 07:59 Bolt has arrived 07:59 Poor Popcorn T.T 07:59 Episode 1 turned out better than I expected :L 07:59 Arrived, Bolt has 07:59 Welcome to our strange world 07:59 08:00 :l 08:00 Cheddar: MEOW! *Jumps on Ice* 08:00 ... *waves paw* 08:01 Not Cheddar too, Zie T.T 08:01 ...IT'S BORING WITH YOU EATING ALL THE CATS DX 08:11 ACCIDENTS HAPPEN <_< 08:11 Bolt, edit it and put 2. =L 08:11 I just did :l 08:11 Okay. 08:12 Spirit Navigator, Atlas - Episode 1: Enter, Atlas! 08:12 Wait.... Popcorn..... Is in front of me....? O.e 08:12 Ice 08:12 ? 08:12 I ate your popcorn 08:12 What popcorn are you talking about? ._. 08:13 ...Wolf isn't in episode 11 T.T 08:13 @Zie: Ice is in you stomach too =O 08:13 *your 08:14 I'm also in your stomach =O 08:14 08:14 No, they don't have Humagon characters T.T 08:14 L. 08:14 I'm a robot 08:14 Owned 08:14 08:15 08:15 h 08:15 *Slaps Renady* 08:15 That help? 08:16 *Renardy* 08:16 Shoot 08:16 No 08:16 What are the mmagic words 08:17 "Wolf) It’s a simple concept that the strong survive until the end." 08:17 08:17 Big jerry the fartee! 08:17 Not me 08:17 <...I'm scared to ash wh-> 08:18 DERP! 08:18 ... 08:18 Did Zie poop out Ice or ice? 08:18 idk 08:18 08:18 'm not in his stomach 08:19 08:20 08:20 ; 08:21 <...Freddy is right beside me. ._.> 08:21 NOOOO Bob! 08:21 Yeah, and Freddy, beside me. 08:22 *Freddy's 08:22 I AM MAMU THE WONDER FROG! 08:22 That's it, someone's gonna be killed. 08:23 ICE! 08:23 GO TAKE A SHOWER! YOU SMELL LIKE SHEET! 08:23 ZIE! 08:23 STAHP EATING PEOPLE AND POOPING THEM OUT! 08:24 THAT'S THE THIRD FREDDY DX 08:24 I'm going to publish episode 11 when I get back. 08:25 Another thunderstorm O3O 08:25 Somebody is SO gonna die... 08:25 I.... 08:25 Ew...? 08:26 Everybody....? 08:26 Oh, wait.... That's not my Freddy. 08:26 Did I escape 08:27 So... I have an army of demon cats surrounding me... 08:27 ...Nah. 2013 06 28